In the past, there have been several different methods for supplementing previous blind structures which typically are arranged to have too small of a horizontal dimension such that light is admitted at the side edges. This problem has a range of physical shortcomings from a custom installation with minimum clearance between the ends of the horizontal blinds to a mis-fit installation where gross amounts of mis-fit creates from one to several inches of gap horizontally. In both cases there is unwanted peripheral light, especially along the vertical edges.
Horizontal length shortcomings may typically be handled by slat or louver additions, where possible, or by providing an additional vertical attachment to the bottom louver. In many cases, both vertical and horizontal gaps are attempted to be eliminated by methods consisting of major construction and/or mechanic installation, which can be costly. One of the methods consists of installing a peripheral partially enclosing window molding to encroach on all sides of the window frame. While this solution does solve the problem of having too much of an opening between the end of the window blinds and the window frame, it can be expensive and time consuming to install, and it may require some minor construction and or modification to the installation site where it is being installed.
Further, the window molding solution may use materials such as plastic or a material like wood, warping and rotting from cyclical exposure to the sunlight and moisture changes from the open window. As a result, these materials may have to be replaced often. When typical window moldings remain in a normal setting such as a house, the window moldings can be easily ruined by everyday occurrences such as water damage, thermal cracking, wood rot, bowing and fracturing, children's abuse of the molding, chipped paint, and termites. To replace the damaged window moldings with new ones, the user would have to destructively remove the damaged moldings, buy new moldings, have an installer install them or begin measuring and cutting them for a custom installation. This can be very costly and time consuming for the user.
Another need for blocking out light includes the case of a mis-match results from a blind installation where an oddly sized window makes it impossible for a buyer to purchase a standard size of blind without having space between the blind and the window frame. Many people have become so frustrated that the blinds do not appropriately fit the window that they have simply given up and erected any object, such as messily glueing aluminum foil to a window or putting up cloth as a cheap way to cover up the space. Both of these solutions look unprofessional and are at the most, quite temporary, not to mention that these seemingly simple solutions might be more costly in the long run from the sloppy nature of the installation.
Most window extensions used to block out extra light are usually made out of plastics, a material that while durable and unaffected by moisture, isn't the most flexible material, and if used near a window where it can be in direct sunlight, the plastic can warp, and if colored, will most likely fade. Rubber, like plastic, can also warp due to it's tendency to expand when heated, and if colored, will also fade with time.
For both the plastic and rubber material options, use would occur by applying the materials directly to the window surface. This solution would not enable easy selective admission and blockage of light without installation and un-installation. After direct application, if the user decided to remove the rubber or plastic sun blockers, a residue behind of adhesive would be left behind which would cause the expenditure of more money for removal.
The ability to inexpensively and simply block out light from improper sized blinds is conventionally not available, or is not available at a reasonable cost. What is therefore needed is a device or structure which can easily and affordably provide sun blocking in the gap between horizontal blinds and window openings. The device needs to be easy to use so it will be more convenient. It needs to be simple to use and easy to removed. Users will not have to do a lot of preparation, installation and clean up The device needs to be simple and inexpensive, so a majority of the general public can afford it. The device needs to help in reducing the time and effort spent in removing, changing, and installing side sun blocking structure.